


Balance

by Flung_through_galaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, some language, this was my first fic I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flung_through_galaxies/pseuds/Flung_through_galaxies
Summary: Kylo jumps to conclusions (surprise, surprise) when he sees General Hux standing a bit to close to you for comfort. You remind him that his anger is a result of the Darkness he has been allowing into his heart, and that there is a way to find balance between the Dark and the Light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user (and friend) @damnthemalltoheck  
> Prompt: “I’d rather caress my asshole with a chainsaw.”

You walked determinedly down one of the main corridors of Starkiller Base, searching for Kylo Ren. He was irrational, moody, and a Grade A jerk to everyone most of the time, but he'd become someone entirely different when the two of you were alone. The discovery of Kylo’s sensitive side and his trust in you had lead to the semblance of a relationship between the two of you, though neither of you had made a move to put a label on what you were to each other. 

You were still trying to find the First Order Sith, when you quite literally ran into General Hux. Banking around a corner in the hall, you smacked right into the chest of one of the First Order’s most revered (and feared) military men. 

“General Hux! I'm very sorry sir. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you.” you stammer, hoping he would see that your mind was elsewhere and show mercy for your reckless mistake.

Hux had a stern, but not entirely angry, look on his face as he spoke, “Your name is Y/N , correct?”

You dropped your gaze to rest on the floor tiles between the toe of his boots and yours as you nodded meekly.

You flinched as he began to speak again, expecting the worst.

“Are you okay?” Hux asked with a hint of concern in his voice, which was very out of character for him.

You look at him in shock for moment, before stammering, “I uh… yeah, I'm fine, sir. A-Are you okay?” 

Hux placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder and murmured something lowly, probably meaning to calm you down a bit.

You were distracted from the General’s words, however, as confident footsteps echoed down the hall to your left.

Turning your head to investigate, your gaze lands on the menacing, cold metal of Kylo Ren’s mask. 

The look on your face must have caused Hux to turn his head to investigate whatever held your rapt attention.

“Y/N. Follow me. Now.” The mechanically altered voice of Kylo Ren demanded. You wonder what his facial expression is under the obstructive mask.

Is he angry? You wonder as Kylo comes to a stop near you and the General.

Hux draws his hand back from your shoulder and a protective look crosses his features. He opens his mouth, ready to defend you from Kylo.

The Knight of Ren interrupts sharply, “Do not argue, General. The girl is below me in rank and she must obey my orders.” 

With your head down and your cheeks flushed a rather bright pink, you follow Kylo as he turns towards a corridor to your left. You glance in Hux’s direction for a moment and give him the best reassuring smile you could muster in your current situation. 

You know the route back to Kylo’s chamber and quickly realize that is where he’s leading you. On the silent walk with the imposing figure of Kylo in front of you, you try to figure out what the source of the man’s anger could possibly be.

Maybe he was on a mission and something went amiss?

Maybe the mere sight of General Hux put him in a bad mood? 

You still hadn’t figured it out by the time you had reached the door of Kylo’s quarters. 

You watched as the Sith scanned the surrounding corridor to make sure no one saw you entering his chambers. 

Once he was satisfied that the coast was clear, Kylo removed a glove and placed his hand on the scanner That was set into the wall to the right of the sliding doors. The door opened smoothly and Kylo waited for you to cross the threshold before following you in. 

You disliked having serious conversations when the mask was on, providing Kylo with a sense of emotional distance, so you waited while he walked to the table where he usually kept his helmet when he wasn't wearing it. 

As Kylo pressed the release latches on the sides of the helmet and lifted it from his head, you slowly made your way closer to him. 

“What the hell was that all about?” You asked in a low voice, annoyed by Kylo’s superior attitude. “You’re rank may be higher than mine, but you shouldn't use that to embarrass me, especially in front of Hux.”

Kylo was still facing the table with his back to you, but he turned at the sound of your voice.

His eyes met yours, anger prevalent in his facial features. 

“I know that we aren't together, but I need to know. Do you want out of whatever... this is?” Kylo spoke in a biting tone, gesturing between the two of you when he referenced your complicated relationship. 

You stared at him for a moment, shocked by this sudden turn. 

“W-what makes you think I don't want to be with you?” Your voice pitched up a bit as the question left your mouth, a combination of anger and confusion. 

Kylo took a step closer to you, mere inches separated the two of you now. 

“I saw the way Hux was treating you in the corridor. He isn't that kind to anyone.”

Your worry clears the instant you realize what he is suggesting. 

“Hux. You think I've got a thing for Hux?”

You can't help the small burst of laughter that leaves your lips at the thought of a powerful Knight of Ren being jealous of another guy, especially when that guy was General Hux. 

“He was just being nice to me because I accidentally smacked into him while I was trying to find you.” There was still laughter in your voice as you explained the situation.

Kylo’s eyes widen a bit at your revelation, the anger and suspicion leaving his face to be replaced by an apologetic embarrassment. 

“He could tell that my mind was elsewhere and he probably just felt bad for me.” You clarify even further. 

You could see the shift from the fearsome man Kylo pretended to be around others to the man who could never hide his true colors from you. 

“I'm so sorry, Y/N I'm not sure what came over me. I just saw him touching your arm, and his face was so close to yours, and-” Kylo stammered.

“Hey, it's okay. You have nothing to be jealous of.” You cut him off, hoping your words will be enough to calm him down. “Date General Hux? I’d rather caress my asshole with a chainsaw.”

Kylo’s look of embarrassment shifted as he let out a small laugh, a smile crossing his features at your choice of words. 

“I guess I was just playing the part of Kylo Ren for too long. I forgot about Ben Solo.” He murmurs quietly as the smile on his face fades at the memory of the deeds he had done before he met you, and you showed him just how powerful the Light can be. You restored his hope in himself and inspired him to find balance between the Dark and the Light. 

You could see the guilt he felt over his father’s death reflected in his eyes. The way he carried himself, like he was dragging a large weight along with him, could be seen in his every move. He had such a powerful sense of regret for what he had done and you could only do so much to lessen the weight of that decision he had made before he began to let the Light in.

“It’s okay, Ben. The balance between the Dark and the Light will always be difficult to maintain, but it is possible. I’ve been keeping that balance in myself for years now. We all tip to one side or the other on occasion. Don’t punish yourself forever for the things the Dark has persuaded you to do in the past.” You tried your best to reassure him, to remind him that he is in control of his own destiny and that it is possible for him to be between the two extremes of the Force.

“I understand why you feel that you should be angry with yourself for your actions, but your father would have wanted you to move forward and redeem yourself for the mistakes you have made.” As you speak, you move closer to him, gently wrapping your arms around his waist and leaning your head to rest on his chest.

Seeing that your eyes were closed, Ben allows himself to look at you with all the hope and affection he now feels for you. He’s healing, and he is afraid to show anyone, even you, that he’s vulnerable. The hopeful smile on his lips and the gleam of happiness in his eyes can’t be mistaken for anything other than the joy he feels when you are in his arms.

“Thank you.” Ben murmurs, pressing his lips to your forehead. “You’ve done so much for me and I appreciate it immensely.” 

You risk a glance at his face, meeting his eyes with a hopeful look of your own.

“Things will be easier once we escape the base. For now, don’t be afraid to talk to me when you’re feeling out of control, I’ll always be willing to help you,” you assured, as you laid your head against Ben’s shoulder.

He pressed a kiss to your forehead before he spoke again, “I will I promise.”

Looking up into his eyes, you can’t help but voice your feelings. “I’m so proud of you, Ben. I can tell that you’re really trying to find balance in yourself.”

Ben can’t help the smile that begins to spread across his features in response to your words.

“You’ve been so helpful and patient with me, Y/N. I can’t thank you enough.” Ben spoke softly. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Ben. I’m helping you because I care about you.” You pause to smile back at Ben before continuing, “Once we near Ord Mantell, we can defect from the First Order for good and begin our new lives.”

“Together.”

You’re momentarily stunned by the singular word that he spoke, but once the realization of what he is implicating sinks in, your smile grows exponentially.

“Yes, Ben, together. You’re stuck with me for a while, pal.” Your words are spoken through a bout of laughter as Ben pulls you closer to him.

“I’m counting on it.” He murmurs as he bows his head to meet your lips with his own in a gentle kiss.


End file.
